


With Comments from the Peanut Gallery

by misura



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: All talk, no action.





	With Comments from the Peanut Gallery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



Deckard bared his teeth. "Bring it, big boy."

"Oh, I'm going to bring it, all right. Trust me on that," Hobbs said. "And you want big? I'll show you big. Big enough to send you back crying to your mama."

"Words are cheap," Deckard said. "How about some action, eh? Or are you all talk?"

"Oh, now you're just asking for it."

 

"So are they going to fight or uh _not_ fight? With those two, I can never tell." Brian sighed.

Letty scoffed. "Probably, neither can they. Idiots."

"Hope they leave the furniture alone this time," Dom said. "It's new."


End file.
